The Answer
by RinintaHaha
Summary: Leo terbayang-bayang oleh masa lalu. Elliot Nightray. Itulah yang selalu terbayang dibenaknya. Ia ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengan Elliot. Akankah keinginannya tercapai? Selamat Membaca. OOC. Gaje.


**Pandora hearts ini milik kk Jun mochizuki. Tapi keanehan dicerita ini punya saya seorang :")**

**Ini pertama kalinya saya menulis Fanfic maaf kalo banyak kesalahan. Bahasa tidak sesua. Cerita ngaco. Typo. OOC apalagi :"(**

**Saya mohon maaf ya pembaca :"( **

**Kritik saran Berlaku :) Okidih silahkan membaca karya pertama saya XD**

* * *

><p><strong>The Answer<strong>

**Pandora Hearts**

**Elliot N x Leo**

* * *

><p>"<em>Leo."<em>

_._

_._

"_Sampai kapan kau menjauhiku seperti itu."_

.

.

.

.

Leo segera bangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh penuh keringat. Nafasnya tidak teratur. 'Mimpi itu lagi.' Pikirnya. Sejak kepergiannya, Ia selalu bermimpi tentang orang itu. Orang yang selalu Ia ingin lupakan. Namun hasilnya sia-sia. Ia masih terdiam dikeheningan kamar tidurnya. Masih terbawa oleh mimpinya tadi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menjauhimu. Aku hanya. . . ." Leo tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia menghempakan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"_Maukah kau menjadi pelayanku?"_

"_Tidak."_

"_He—Jawaban macam apa itu! Kau 'harus' mau!"_

"_Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Apa hakmu untuk memerintahku."_

"Lama aku tak mendengar ocehan egoismu itu, Elliot." Gumam Leo dengan senyum kehilangan yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hahaha, apa yang akan dia katakan jika dia melihatku seperti ini, ya." Ia pun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas mengambil jaket lalu keluar dari kamarnya

Leo terus berjalan sendirian di Nightray Manor tanpa tahu tujuannya. Tak sadar ia sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kamar. Kamar Elliot. Kamar yang hampir tidak pernah didatangi siapapun setelah kejadian di mansion Isla Yura. Tak terkecuali Leo sendiri. Ia terlalu takut untuk memasuki kamar itu. Tetapi ia rindu akan pemandangan kamar itu. _Beserta Elliot didalamnya_. Leo menepis pikiran itu. _Mana mungkin Elliot ada didalamnya. _Ia tak mau terbayang-bayang oleh masa lalu yang yang tak ingin Ia ingat namun selalu muncul disetiap tidurnya. Terkadang Ia berpikir mungkin dengan melihat apa yang Ia rindukan akan mengurangi bebannya. Leo masih saja memandangi pintu kamar Elliot. Pintu kayu berukiran lambang keluarga Nightray berdiri kokoh didepannya.

"Bertarung melawan rasa takut atau diam dengan masa lalu."

Leo tersentak dengan refleks Ia menoleh kearah suara terebut, "O-Oz-kun," ternyata orang itu adalah Oz Vessalius, "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Oz tersenyum "Mengamatimu." Jawaban Oz membuat Leo bingung, "Kau akan ke kamar Elliot kan? Sekarang apa yang kau takuti? Kau takut ingatan tentang Elliot selalu muncul di benakmu? Atau sebaliknya?"

Leo hanya terdiam.

"Kau tunggu apalagi, Leo. Kau ingin melihat Elliot kan."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin! Elliot kan—"

"Leo!" Keheningan menyelimuti aura disana. "Berhenti berlari dari kenyataan. Kau masih belum menerima kematian Elliot kan? Kalau kau percaya Elliot masih ada, Lakukan! Lakukan apa kau yakini!"

"Oz— Tapi, E-Elliot…." Leo mendapatkan tatapan dingin dari Oz. Ia memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya yang sedikit gemetar perlahan membuka pintu kamar Elliot. Akhirnya, pintu kamar Elliot terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kosong. Gelap. Dan Sunyi. Itulah kata yang mendeskripsikan kondisi kamar itu.

Ketika Leo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Elliot dirinya seperti tertarik oleh sesuatu. Seperti terbawa oleh arus air yang sangat kuat. Ia hanya memjamkan matanya. Ia dapat mendengar suara pintu ditutup dengan kasar walau hanya samar-samar. Ia juga dapat mendengar suara Oz memanggil namanya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan suara itu menghilang. Sesuatu yang menariknya itupun sudah berhenti. Lalu, dirinya membuka matanya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Leo pada dirinya sendiri. "Tempat ini gelap sekali. Aku tidak bisa melihat. Bahkan aku tidak merasakan ada benda disekitarku." Keluhnya.

"Itu karena memang tidak ada benda di sekitarmu, Bodoh."

"Eh? Siapa itu!"

Tak ada respon apapun.

"Hey, jawab aku! Kau siapa dan ini dimana?"

Tetap tak ada balasan. Leo yang mulai takut akan apa yang ada disekitarnya. Ia mengutuki dirinya karena lupa membawa lampion atau lilin sebagai penerangan. Bodohnya.

"Hahahahahaha. Kau ini tetap lucu ya," ujar Suara itu semakin lama semakin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan bodoh! Tunjukkan dirimu cepat!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyalakan lilin di belakang Leo. Orang itu tersenyum hangat kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Leo?"

Leo menoleh. Ia tak percaya apa yang Ia lihat saat ini.

"E- Elliot."

.

.

.

.

Seakan waktu terhenti. Semua bergeming. Tak ada yang mengucapkan satu katapun. Tak enak dengan suaana ini, Elliot pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah melupakanku ya?" Elliot bertanya dengan Ekspresi jahilnya. Ekspresi yang hanya Ia tunjukkan pada Leo. "Hey kenapa kau diam saja?"

Leo berlari kearah Elliot dan,

**BRUK!**

Memeluknya sampai jatuh. Leo memperkuat pelukannya. Seakan Elliot adalah Benda Langka yang diincar banyak orang.

"Apa-apaan kau! Memelukku sampai seperti ini! Kalau Kepalaku bocor kau mau tanggung jawab hah!" Elliot memprotes sedangkan yang diprotes semakin memperkuat pelukannya. "Hey, lepaskan. Aku sesak rasanya."

Leo tetap diam. Dan Elliot hanya memandangnya bingung. "Leo." Elliot mengangkat kepala Leo yang terbenam di dadanya. "Ada apa?"

"Kau— Kau adalah orang terbodoh terceroboh yang pernah aku kenal! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun!" ucap Leo sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Kau pikir aku ini apa! Kita ini teman bukan! Tapi kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku begitu saja, Elliot! Jawab!"

Tak bisa berkata apa-apa, Elliot hanya menyeka air mata Leo sambil tersenyum tanda supaya Leo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kalau kau memang temanku, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi bersamamu. Kenapa kau malah meninggalkanku sendiri. Kenapa!" akhirnya tangis Leopun pecah. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di dada Elliot lagi. Suasana Canggung kembali menyelimuti diantara mereka.

"Maaf."

"Maaf."

"Maaf." Elliot mengulanginya lagi.

"Ma—"

"Berhenti minta maaf! Aku hanya butuh penjelasanmu , Bodoh!" Leo berhasil memotong 'maaf' dari Elliot.

"Baiklah. Apa yang harus aku jelaskan?"

"Semua."

"Untuk pertanyaan kenapa aku meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Karena kau sahabatku. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa aku tidak mengajakmu. Karena kau sahabat yang tak pernah meninggalkanku. Lalu apa yang harus aku jawab lagi?"

Ia tidak merasa puas akan jawaban Elliot. "Jawaban macam apa itu! Aku tidak menerima jawaban semacam itu!"

"Oi oi. Kan aku sudah menjawabnya. Kau harus terima!" tapi Leo bersikeras harus mendapatkan jawaban yang Ia mengerti.

"Baiklah. Pertama. Aku tidak mau kau sedih kalau aku pergi. Makanya saat itu aku tidak bicara apapun padamu. Kedua, mana mungkin aku mengajakmu mati bersamaku! Lagipula kau tidak sendiri. Masih ada Oz yang bisa menjadi temanmu. Dan kaka- Ah, Gilbert yang menjadi teman ngobrolmu bukan?"

"Kenapa kau sangat Egois!"

"Mungkin karena aku tak punya hati seperti Oz." jawab Elliot sambil tertawa. "Ah ya, berhubung aku bertemu denganmu. Aku mau mengucapkan sesuatu."

Elliot meraba kantong celananya. "ini." Ia memberikan sebuah liontin berwarna emas dan berukir lambang Nightray.

"Ambil ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang kalau aku tidak memberikan ini untukmu."

"Kalau aku terima liontin ini. Kau akan kemana?"

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Hanya tidur." Elliot tersenyum hangat. Lalu Ia menyerahkan liontin itu dan diterima oleh Leo. "Terima kasih kau mau menerimanya. Tugasku disini sudah selesai." Elliot berbalik badan .

"HEY! Elliot kau mau kemana!" cegah Leo. "Kau tidak akan pergi kan! Katanya kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Ya, aku tidak kemana-mana. Tapi tugasku disini sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke 'tempat' ku. Selamat tinggal, Leo." Elliot mulai menjauh dan hampir hilang dari pemandangan.

"Elliot tunggu!" Leo berlari kearah Elliot yang sudah lenyap. Saat itu juga sekeliling Leo semakin gelap dan gelap. Seperti saat Ia sampai disana.

.

.

.

.

"Ngh…." Leo perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.

"Gil! Leo sudah sadaaarr!" Oz meneriaki Gilbert.

"Ini dimana ya?"

"Tentu saja ini kamarmu, Leo~ Syukurlah kau sudah sadar! Kami cemas Karena kemarin kau tiba-tiba masuk dan membanting pintu kamar Elly. Lalu aku memanggil Gil, lalu dia berhasil membuka pintu kamar Elly dan kami mendapatkan kau pingsan dilantai" Oz bercerita tanpa henti.

Leo hanya diam dan menutup matanya lagi. _'Pingsan ya. . . . . . . Ah! Liontin dimana liontin itu!'_ Ia langsung bangun dan mencari liontin itu di kantong celana dana bajunya. _'Tidak ada!'_ Ia kemudian melihat jaketnya dilipat rapi diatas meja tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Dan ia langsung melihat ke kantong di jaketnya.

"Ah! Syukurlah tidak hilang!"

"Ng, apa yang tidak hilang, Leo?" Tanya Oz penasaran. Tapi Leo langsung menggelengkan kepala. "Oh. Baiklah. Aku keluar dulu ya. Kau istirahat saja dulu." Lalu Oz keluar setelah mendapat anggukan dari Leo.

Akhirnya Leo sendirian dikamar dikamarnya. Ia memandangi liontin itu. Ternyata liontin itu bisa dibuka. Didalamnya ada foto Elliot dan Leo sedang duduk di ruang musik. Dan ada secarik kertas tipis yang dilipat kecil. Terdapat tulisan samar-samar di kertas itu.

_For Everytime you fall apart_

_There'll be a soul to guide your journey_

_But I you choose to turn away_

_There in the mirror_

_You'll see my face_

_._

_._

_And I'll be the Soul for you_

Leo tersenyum. Dilipatnya kembali kertas itu. "Kau memang Egois dan bodoh."

* * *

><p><strong>GAAAAHHH! *lempar leptop*<strong>

**tolong di Reviews ya pembaca :D Reviews meningkatkan kinerja para Author soalnya hahaha :)**

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika tidak berkenan dengan kekurangan cerita ini ._.

**Salam Sejahtera dari saya -_-b**


End file.
